


Она

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Она совершенно обычна - но вы ни за что не выкинете ее из памяти.





	Она

Знаете... Когда это началось, не было никаких влажных взглядов или лучистых глаз. Не было этой фарфоровой кожи, запретно-ласковых отрывистых касаний и полуулыбок, полунамеков, полуобъятий - и какого-то неловкого флирта пополам с нескрываемым влечением тоже не было. 

Она была обычная земная женщина. Не нимфа и не русалка, не древнегреческая муза и уж точно не царица Семирамида. У неё были вполне обычные черты - только вот все в ней мне нравилось. Понимаете, я не вижу всей картины целиком - я замечаю либо глаза, либо губы, либо руки, и крепко цепляюсь к какой-то одной части, не замечая больше ничего вокруг. Тут же я вижу картину - всю, полностью. И её рыжие волосы, и белую кожу, и грациозные движения мягких рук, и даже интонации невозможно было не ловить, такие уж они были причудливо-заманчивые. Выделялись глаза - шоколадные, как сейчас помню. Не люблю карие; но тут я, кажется, изменяю своим принципам - эти глаза запали мне в душу. Карамельно-темные, очень прямые, они могли и согреть, и обдать неприятным холодком. Не помню её злой - но в голове остаётся её расстроенный, отчаянный образ. И улыбок было много - искренних, ярких, когда улыбалась даже самая радужка её ласковых бархатных и каких-то янтарных глаз. 

Янтарных. Шоколадно-янтарный оттенок. 

Видите ли, еще я вряд ли забуду ее губы. Как будто немного жесткие и неподатливые, они растягивались в улыбке, обнажали ровные зубы. Она смеялась как лиса – забавно морщила нос и корчила шутливые гримаски. Она немного грубовата; изменчива. Она способна довести до слез любого, кто залезет к ней в душу чуть дальше, чем она позволяет изначально – а это, поверьте мне, уже непростое занятие. Она сама устанавливает границы – но любит их нарушать, и с нею вы путаетесь в каких-то странных веревках полуотношений, которые и воплотить в жизнь не можете, и прекратить не в состоянии. Она вам всегда нужна; вы всегда чувствуете ее нехватку – недостаток колкого юмора, остроумных каламбуров, заливистого низкого смеха пополам с мягкой, урчащей манерой разговора. Она никогда не кричит – она вообще очень спокойна; только вот временами ей достаточно пары интонаций, чтобы выразить любую эмоцию… Там, где-то повыше, и об этом было сказано. И ее голос опьяняет. 

И ее взгляды. 

И короткие замечания, хитрый взгляд, брошенный на вас из-под ресниц… 

Она какая-то другая. Вы ни за что не сможете ее забыть.


End file.
